I stand Alone
by ahhoy2
Summary: Rouge Peace Keeprs and there so use to being alone. Can Katniss, her family, Haymitch, and Gale talk these men and women into coming back? Please Review


Chapter one

Katniss tighten the laces on her old boots before finally tying them. She stood and picked up her trusty bow with her fresh new arrows. With a glance into the kitchen she left for the forest. The day was perfect, a slight breeze from the south with no clouds. The sun was barely over the horizon and a few people were up. Most of the people are business owners who were getting to the shop to prepare for a day of business. Katniss was supposed to get Peeta up in the morning but she wanted him to sleep a little younger. He would get up in time so there was no real worry there.

Katniss became focused as she entered the forest. She notched an arrow as she got deeper into the forest, it was just pure instinct. She paused hearing something a little farther ahead of her. She brought the bow up, going to a full draw, as a huge buck stepped out from behind a tree. Just as she released the arrow the buck dashed off and the arrow thudded into a tree behind it. Katniss quickly got the arrow and started tracking the deer. The rack was massive and the deer was just as big. It could feed her family for months or she could sell it for good amount of money. She had to get it, it would add to bragging rights to Gale. Her next chance came sooner then she thought and just like before it dashed off before she could release the arrow. Katniss gritted her teeth as she retrieved her arrow. It was getting annoying but she wasn't going to let this male deer get away. Along the way she killed a rabbit to eat later. By midday she had un-successively shot at the deer at least fifteen times. She sat near a stream eating the rabbit as she seethed over the deer. She was good at hunting and never in her life as she found a deer so sensitive to everything. As she seethed she failed to notice something. Someone was watching her, and that person had been trailing her for half a mile now.

Katniss stood and started towards the direction of where the deer was headed. She stopped and looked around, she heard something. It wasn't an animal, or at least one that she hadn't heard before but it almost sounded like a cracking of a heavy twig. She stood there for about twenty minutes then proceeded. As she did, she watched the forest change. The trees became more ancient and, yet, brighter. Flowers on bushes became unfamiliar. This made Katniss curious; she never traveled this far away from the district. As she walked farther she saw new birds and animals. Katniss was memorized, it was beautiful and serine. She stopped seeing the buck again, it was standing on a tall rock looking around. Its eyes rested on her and stared at her. Katniss was tempted to take a shot at it one last time but something held her back. As she raised her bow she took a deep breath remembering that this buck was the reason she walked this far.

"Will you really kill it," a male voice softly said behind her.

Katniss swung on her heel and aimed at the man who appeared behind her. His eyes were a soft blue and he was dressed in long pants and a jacket with a black shirt. His hair was shoulder length and brownish red. His face was sincere and harmless. She lowered he bow and slowly let it back not letting the arrow off the string.

"Who are you?" She asked but it seemed louder in the silence.

"Falcon," He answered a small smile appearing on his lips, "Fesher was my district name."

"You were part of the districts?" Katniss gasped her eyes widening, "did you get lost when you fled during the rebellion?"

Falcon's face tilted slightly with his eyes narrowing. "There was a rebellion?" He said confused and shaking his head. "I was band as a peacekeeper because I refused to follow an order."

"Why didn't Snow just kill you?" Katniss pointed out her eyebrow raised.

Falcon blinked and shook his head, moving past Katniss toward the buck. It didn't move but raised its head and emitted a call from deep in its throat. Falcon held out a hand and the deer seem to know what it meant. It leaped off the rock and walked to Falcon nudging his hand. Falcon kissed the deer's muzzle and then shoed it off. He turned back to Katniss.

"You should leave," he said darkly, "I have told you to much as it is. Go back to your home and forget this place, Rouge Peacekeepers are dangerous."

With that said, he ran off easily disappearing into the forest. Katniss glanced around and decided to heed his advice. She jogged back watching carefully for anyone. Though she didn't see anyone, one person saw her and who talked to her.

Up in the high canopy, a thin woman watched and boiled with anger. As Katniss left the forest she climbed down from the trees and slipped through the forest. Calling to the mocking jays to spread the word of the treason of Falcon and finally stopping at a large grant meadow with a huge tree sunk into the middle. The roots broke through the rock and lay gnarled on top. The woman carefully and with light feet moved over the large roots and got to the base of the tree. There she whistled, loud and strong, bringing men and women out of the forest. Her gray gaze watched as familiar figures stood out from others.

With a deep in take of breath, the woman said in a loud voice "They know of us know!"


End file.
